Mi propio cuento de hadas
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Como cada noche, en Grinmund Place, observa su retrato. Ella ya no cree en los cuentos de hadas ni en los príncipes azules, pero tal vez él pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado como vivirían los sangre pura. Si tendrían las mismas fiestas que nosotros, cuales son sus costumbres, sus creencias, además de la pureza de la sangre.

Siempre quise conocer a un mago de linaje antiguo que no fuera tan creído como los demás; y mi deseo se hizo realidad cuando conocí a Sirius en mi tercer año. Con él, aprendí que la sociedad mágica estaba llena de mentira, hipocresía, apariencia. Mis experiencias en el mundo mágico no eran como me lo imaginaba de pequeña, cuando pensaba que podía vivir mi propio cuento de hadas e imaginaba un mundo de unicornios, hadas; un mundo de felicidad y alegría.

Que equivocada estaba.

Ese mundo no existía. Incluso en el mundo mágico, hay guerras, horrores, torturas, dolor y muerte. Pero eso no lo supe ver de pequeña y dejé que mi imaginación volase al imaginar un mundo donde yo sería la mejor bruja de todas y donde podría ser feliz junto con el mago al que le entregase mi corazón.

Pero como dije antes, ese mundo no existe y dudo si alguna vez existió.

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 17 años y soy una bruja. Estudio en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y desde hace algunos años, desde que tenía 11 dejé de lado mi infancia para ayudar a mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter a acabar con Lord Voldemort. Ahora, me encuentro en Grinmund Place, porque son las vacaciones de navidad.

Otra vez estoy en el pasillo que lleva su retrato. Como cada noche me levanto a observarlo. Se trata del retrato de Regulus Arcturus Black, hermano pequeño de Sirius; y desde que me contaron su historia, no he podido dejar de venir para ver al hombre que se arrepintió de sus errores en el último momento y encontró la muerte de la forma más injusta.

Desde que Sirius me contó su historia, me he sentido atraída en cierta manera por el más joven de los Black. Admiro su valentía, su fortaleza, su coraje y hasta su imprudencia. Admiro la forma en la que defendió a su elfo Kreacher, y la manera en la que se sacrificó por todos, en defensa de una buena causa. Y a la vez, me enfurece que su esfuerzo y sacrificio no sea reconocido por las personas por el mero hecho de que él fue un mortífago.

Cuando Sirius vivía, no podía evitar preguntarle cosas sobre su hermano, cosas de su infancia, recuerdos felices que tuviese de él. Y él me los contaba mientras escuchaba atentamente, intentando imaginarme como serían los tiempos donde había algo de felicidad, donde los hermanos no se peleaban entre sí defendiendo sus ideales. Pero ahora ya no se lo puedo preguntar a Sirius, pues él murió hace dos años, y ahora sólo me queda observar su retrato.

Acerco mi mano hacia el marco del retrato y acaricio delicadamente la pintura; preguntándome que pasaría si él seguiría vivo. Desgraciadamente, mi piel se raspa levemente, produciendo que varias gotas de mi sangre cayesen sobre la pintura. Miro con horror como la pintura se tiñe de color rojo, y observo atentamente, como el cuadro comienza a brillar. De repente, la pintura empieza a moverse y por el retrato, sale un hombre que se queda parado delante de mi. Lo observo con atención, pero es imposible. No puede ser que sea él; Regulus Black.

- Hola.-me dice él.

- Hola.-respondo.- ¿Quién eres?

- Regulus Black.-respondió.-¿Y tú?

- Hermione Granger.

- ¿En qué año estamos?

- En 1998.-respondo.

- ¿1998?-pregunta él.-¿Habéis tardado tanto tiempo en despertarme?

- ¿Despertarte?

- Así es.-responde.-Estaba bajo una maldición. Cuando morí ahogado en la cueva de los inferi, mi madre me borró del tapiz y hechizó mi cuadro para que no pudiese hablar, pero no sabía que yo había puesto un hechizo para volver a la vida con unas gotas de sangre si me pasaba algo en la cueva. Pero dime ¿dónde está mi hermano?

Lo admiraba. No sólo la hazaña que hizo es admirable, sino también su inteligencia y astucia. Una mente brillante, sin lugar a dudas. Un plan planeado perfectamente, sin apenas fallos. Su voz era tan profunda y penetrante que me invitaba a escucharle, y yo lo hacía encantada. Pero en el momento en el que él mencionó a su hermano, mi mente recordó que él ya no estaba entre nosotros, por lo que tendría que ser yo quien le diese tan desconsoladora noticia. Él me miró confuso y yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo en ese momento.

- Él ya no se encuentra entre nosotros.-dije.-Murió hace dos años tras recibir una maldición de Bellatrix.

Regulus me miró, y pude ver angustia y dolor en sus ojos. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, minutos en los cuales me aproximé a él y le envolví en un abrazo, intentando darle ánimos y confort. Me sorprendí cuando me devolvió el abrazo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

- ¿Porqué venías a verme cada noche?-me preguntó él.

- ¿Lo sabías?-pregunté sin querer responder a su pregunta.

- Sí, podía ver y oir todo lo que se decía a mi alrededor.-dijo él.-Pero no podía desplazarme a otros cuadros. Pero dime ¿porqué venías a verme y te quedabas observándome hasta el amanecer?

Pero yo no respondí, sólo me quedé mirando como se movían sus labios, entreabriéndose e invitándome a probarlos. Y mi mente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y dejó que los impulsos me guiasen hasta su boca, degustándola lenta y dulcemente.

Había estado soñando tantas veces con él, con probar sus labios y escuchar el sonido de su voz, que ahora que lo tenía en carne y hueso, no podía controlar muy bien mis impulsos.

Para mi sorpresa, él me correspondió el beso. Enredé mis manos en su pelo y él colocó las suyas en mi cintura. Y profundizó el beso, atrayéndome más hacia él. Lentamente lo guié mi habitación, que en su día fue la suya; intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar a los demás. No querían que se despertaran y empezaran a atosigarnos a preguntas.

Sólo quería dejarme llevar por el momento.

El calor comienza a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo y noto como la ropa empieza a sobrar. Al parecer a él también le pasa lo mismo. Sonrío algo nerviosa y él me devuelve la sonrisa antes de volver a besarme. Esta vez el beso es más pasional.

Nunca habría imaginado besar a un completo desconocido. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, mi pasión por él ha ido creciendo poco a poco. Al principio era sólo curiosidad por conocerle, pero eso se ha ido volviendo una especie de obsesión. Y ahora que lo tengo delante de mi, lo necesito.

No sé si mañana él desaparecerá. No sé si esto es una ilusión. Tampoco sé si mi mente está jugando con mis emociones. No sé si para él esto es sólo un polvo de una sola noche o el comienzo de algo serio. Tampoco sé si deberé dejar que los te quieros acumulados durante tanto tiempo, se escapen poco a poco por mi boca. No sé si él sólo está jugando conmigo ni lo que pensará de mi cuando se de cuenta de que no soy sangre pura. No sé si me rechazará o si se quedará conmigo.

Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en nada de eso.

Ahora sólo importamos él y yo.

Sólo nosotros.

Sólo el instinto.

Sólo la tentación.

Poco a poco, la ropa empieza a caer al suelo, totamente desordenada. Besándonos apasionadamente, nos tumbamos en la cama. Él está encima de mi y comienza a acariciarme muy lentamente; comienza por la pierna, subiendo hasta el muslo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que comienza a despertar en mi cuerpo. Él continúa subiendo la mano, bordeando mi parte más íntima y pasando directamente al estómago, y de ahí, a mis senos. Comienza a jugar con ellos, y yo suelto un gemido. La respiración se acelera, y el corazón bombea más rápido.

Las tímidas y delicadas caricias, pronto comienzan a hacerse más pasionales. Noto como la temperatura de la habitación comienza a subir. Él lame, toca, y succiona cada parte de mi cuerpo, llevándome a la mismísima gloria. Y yo hago lo mismo con su cuerpo. Él gruñe y ruge; y yo puedo ver como también disfruta del momento.

No pienso, sólo actuo.

Quiero que él me sienta, en todos los aspectos. Quiero darle todo, porque yo soy suya, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma; y él también es mío. Quiero decirle todo lo que no le he podido decir.

Quisiera que cuando mañana despierte en la cama, él siga conmigo. Quisiera que esto sea el comienzo de algo serio, no simplemente un polvo de medianoche. Quisiera repetir esto muchísimas más veces. Quisiera ir con él al cielo, de nuevo. El cielo del placer, la tentación en su forma más pura: lujuria.

Poco a poco, nos quedamos dormidos. Rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Regulus echa la manta por encima de los dos, me abraza por la cintura y yo me acurruco en su pecho. Dispuesta a no dejarle marchar.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se filtra por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Me agito ligeramente y me doy cuenta de que estoy dormida sobre alguien. Abro los ojos. Él me mira y me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me inclino para besarle. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo notable, ambos nos separamos.

Y entonces, me doy cuenta de algo que dijo anoche: "podía ver y oir todo lo que se decía a mi alrededor". Lo miro, preguntándole con la mirada si alguna vez me oyó decirle lo guapo que era o lo mucho que me agradaría conocerlo; o si sentía los besos que le daba cuando creía que era sólo un simple retrato.

- ¿Alguna vez..?-intenté preguntarle. Pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta y me fue imposible continuar. Regulus me miró y sonrió, para asentir con la cabeza al segundo siguiente.

- Sí.-dijo él.-Lo escuché y sentí todo.

Giro la cabeza, intentando mirar para otro lado, pero él no me deja y, agarrándome levemente por el mentón, impide mi movimiento y me besa con delicadeza. Lo noto sonreir en el beso; y me concentro en responderle.

- Ahora que puedo sentirte.-dijo él.-Te quiero sólo para mi.

Yo sonrío y le beso con fiereza y dulzura, mientras lo tumbo de nuevo en la cama. Cuando era pequeña, creía firmemente que los cuentos de magia existían y que era una princesa, por lo que debía tener un príncipe esperándome en algún lado. Después, cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, sentí como el cuento de hadas se hacía realidad. Era una bruja y por lo tanto, debía tener un mago esperándome en algún lugar.

Con el tiempo, aprendí a dejar la imaginación y desterrarla al hueco más profundo de mi mente, pues son tiempos de guerra y se necesitan tener los pies sobre la tierra y no pensar en tonterías que sólo te distraerán y provocarán tu muerte.

Sin embargo, anoche ocurrió algo sorprendente; un mago que se suponía que estaba muerto, volvió a la vida. Y no sólo eso, sino que ese era el mismo mago que estaba deseando conocer. Nos empezamos a besar y acabamos disfrutando de la noche más maravillosa que he tenido en la vida. Ahora puedo decir sin titubear, que he vuelto a creer en los cuentos de hadas y que Regulus Black es mi príncipe azul, mi caballero encantador y que yo soy su princesa.

Y quien sabe, esto puede ser el comienzo de algo mágico.

Tal vez, los cuentos no se equivoquen y a todos nos corresponda un final feliz. Tal vez seamos nosotros quien no sabemos encontrarlo, puede que busquemos en sitios erróneos. O puede, que nuestro corazón haya perdido toda esperanza de encontrar el verdadero amor. Tal vez nosotros seamos demasiado conformistas con las cosas, por eso anhelamos encontrar el amor, pero nunca hacemos nada para intentar buscarlo.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no me importa nada de eso. He esperado demasiado tiempo deseándolo. Y ahora que lo tengo, ahora que está aquí de verdad, en carne y hueso, no quiero perderlo.

Sé que tarde o temprano se conocerá la identidad de Regulus y se sabrá que ha regresado de entre los muertos. Sé que muchos se opondrán a lo nuestro, porque está prohibido que una nacida de muggles y un sangre pura tengan una relación. Sin embargo, desde anoche, mi vida ha dado un giro de 180º y todas mis dudas sobre el mundo mágico, se han disipado. Ahora sólo disfrutaré de mi propio cuento de hadas. Y como en los cuentos, puede ocurrir hasta lo más insólito e imposible. No me importa lo que digan los demás, pues intentarán dañar sólo por envidia y celos. Me concentraré en ser feliz y en disfrutar de todos los momentos que pase a su lado, pues oportunidades de que una persona regrese de entre los muertos hay muy pocas.

Ahora es cuando entiendo, que las ilusiones que conservamos cuando somos pequeñas y los cuentos que nos cuentan los adultos, pueden hacerse realidad si se desean de verdad.

Tal vez haya encontrado el verdadero amor. En el fondo, estoy convencida de que así es, porque este es mi propio cuento de hadas y ya he encontrado a mi príncipe.


End file.
